


Dream

by Zxl_02



Category: Super Junior
Genre: All of them in Yesung's Wonderland, Alternate Universe, Eunhae as brother, Gen, Slight Incest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxl_02/pseuds/Zxl_02
Summary: “Aku tidak ingin mereka melupakan ku!”Ia segera mengambil sebuah buku tebal bersampul coklat tua dan beberapa pena dengan warna tinta berbeda, bersiap menorehkan idenya.





	Dream

Disuatu tempat antah berantah, atau yang penghuninya namai sebagai _Wonderland_ , hiduplah seseorang yang menggerakkan salah satu roda kecil ‘kebahagiaan’, yaitu mimpi. Ia meniupkan kebahagiaan melalui mimpi setiap manusia, atau yang mereka sebut juga sebagai bunga tidur. Namun, seperti yang kita semua tahu, manusia tidak pernah puas. Kebahagiaan kecil yang ditiupkan olehnya, pun mulai dilupakan oleh mereka. Lalu ia berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar para manusia itu selalu mengingatnya?

“Aku tidak ingin mereka melupakan ku!”

Berpikir dan terus berpikir, hanya itulah yang ia lakukan sembari duduk didepan sebuah meja. Hingga, sebuah ide muncul dibenaknya. Ia segera mengambil sebuah buku tebal bersampul coklat tua dan beberapa pena dengan warna tinta berbeda, bersiap menorehkan idenya.

“Aku harus membuat mereka tersesat dengan kebahagiaan yang ku berikan, membangun dunia sendiri dalam mimpi kecil yang ku cetuskan~”

* * *

Ia tersenyum, menorehkan tinta merah dan memberi lambang ‘spade’ pada lembar pertama. Memilih untuk mengirimkan mimpi kecil tersebut pada seseorang yang tepat. Seorang panglima perang kerajaan yang terkenal gagah berani. Choi Siwon, nama dari panglima tersebut. Ia meletakkan pena dengan tinta merah tadi dan membiarkan buku dihadapannya terisi sendiri dengan cerita dari dunia yang dibangun oleh Choi Siwon.

Siwon sendiri sedikit bingung saat terbangun disebuah hutan antah berantah. Ia cukup hafal dengan daerah hutan yang mengelilingi kerajaan tempat ia tinggal, namun tidak dengan hutan ini. Perlahan berjalan memasuki hutan, ia melihat beberapa mahluk yang belum pernah ia lihat. Aneh, tangannya terlalu gatal untuk menyingkirkan mahluk – mahluk itu dari hadapannya. Menarik pedang miliknya yang tergantung dipinggangnya, ia menebas satu persatu mahluk yang ia lewati.

Percikan darah mengenai pipinya tak lantas membuat ia berhenti. Entah mengapa, ia justru merasa harus mengayunkan kembali pedangnya pada apapun yang berada dihadapannya. Ini mengasyikkan! Ia tidak pernah bisa sebebas ini saat menebas sesuatu dengan pedangnya di medan perang, karena ia harus berhati – hati agar tidak menebas prajurit dari kerajaannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum lebar, tanpa sadar telah membentangkan karpet merah yang terbentuk dari darah. Darah mahluk yang ia tebas tanpa ampun. Namun, dengan percaya diri, ia berjalan semakin masuk kedalam hutan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa pedangnya tebas. Dengan bangganya berjalan diatas karpet merah dari darah tadi.

Saat ia berada semakin dalam, hutan itu semakin gelap. Siwon tidak membawa apapun selain pedangnya, tapi ia tidak takut. Ia terus berjalan hingga kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Tiba – tiba dari segala arah, ada tangan yang menarik tubuhnya dan membekap mulutnya. Ia mencoba berteriak, tapi sia – sia karena ia tidak bisa. Lalu tubuhnya terlempar menubruk sesuatu yang keras, seperti dinding dari batu. Kedua netranya mencoba menangkap siluet seseorang yang sedang mengunci pintu didepannya. Ya, didepannya ada pintu besi yang hanya menyisakan sedikit jeruji untuknya agar bisa melihat keluar. Panik, ia mencoba memukul pintu besi tersebut berkali – kali.

“Keluarkan aku! Kau! Siapapun kau yang ada diluar! Keluarkan aku!”

Pergerakan orang tersebut berhenti, lalu melangkah untuk berdiri didepan jeruji agar Siwon bisa melihatnya. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tetap tenang walaupun di hadiahi tatapan tajam, ia mengambil jarak mundur beberapa langkah mendekati sebuah lilin kecil yang tergantung di dinding, agar pria itu dapat melihat wajahnya lebih jelas.

“Maaf, Panglima Choi Siwon. Aku ingin sekali membebaskan mu, tapi kau sudah melakukan kejahatan dengan membunuh hampir seisi hutan _Wonderland_. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu keluar... Untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan”

“Kau…! Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau berani sekali–”

“Aku? Aku yang mengundang mu kesini, melalui mimpi kecil yang ku tiupkan sebagai bunga tidur mu. Tak ku sangka, kebahagiaan mu adalah dengan menghabisi apapun yang berada didepan mu. Selamat tinggal, Panglima Choi. Ku harap, kau tidak akan melupakan ku”

Lalu ia pergi. Tersenyum lebar sembari menulikan telinga dari teriakan histeris milik Choi Siwon. Ada yang harus ia lakukan, hal penting yang harus ia lakukan segera sebelum meniupkan mimpi kecil lainnya. Ia menorehkan pena bertinta merah itu diatas lembaran yang hampir penuh, menyelesaikan cerita yang terpaksa terhenti karena kekacauan yang ditimbulkan tamu pertamanya tadi.

“Selain karpet merah darah yang telah dibuat oleh Choi Siwon di hutan tersebut, tidak ada cara lagi untuk mengetahui apakah pria bernama Choi Siwon itu benar – benar ada atau tidak”

* * *

Lembaran kedua ia buka, pena dengan tinta berwarna biru ia gunakan selanjutnya. Dimulai dengan menggambar lambang ‘diamond’, ia pun meniupkan mimpi kecil yang telah ia torehkan dikertas buku tersebut pada seseorang yang paling tepat. Seorang pemuda yang bekerja sebagai aktor musikal sekaligus seorang penyanyi, dengan pembawaan diri yang tenang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan pena tersebut diatas lembaran tadi, membiarkan lembaran itu diisi dengan dunia yang akan diciptakan oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat mendapat berita bahwa ia akan kembali menggelar konsernya sendiri dibeberapa Negara. Tawaran untuk bermain dibeberapa drama musikal juga memenuhi notifikasinya. Ia tidak menyesal bangun lebih pagi karena disambut dengan berita baik seperti ini. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat tawaran pekerjaan sebanyak ini, terlebih konsernya merambat hingga mencapai ke beberapa Negara Eropa. Seperti mimpi saja rasanya. Ya, terlalu menyenangkan untuk menjadi kenyataan, namun ia tidak peduli.

Tanpa berdiskusi dengan sang manajer, ia mengambil beberapa tawaran untuk tampil di drama musikal. Tentu saja hanya yang menawarkan ia sebagai pemeran utama, karena ia ingin suaranya lebih didengar oleh orang – orang. Ia juga segera mengubungi manajernya untuk menyusun jadwal konser miliknya, memastikan tidak ada yang bertabrakan dengan jadwal latihannya untuk drama musikal. Tidak peduli dengan protes yang dilontarkan oleh sang manajer, Kyuhyun tetap keras kepala datang untuk menyetujui dalam pengambilan peran di drama musikal yang ia pilih. Ia juga tetap datang latihan, dari pagi hingga malam jadwalnya penuh.

Usaha dari latihan serta dedikasinya dalam bekerja, membuahkan hasil, terlihat dari namanya yang terpajang dimanapun. Lagu – lagu yang dibawakannya, bahkan diputar oleh toko – toko kecil sekali pun. Setiap ia melangkah keluar, semua orang akan mengerubunginya, memohon untuk setidaknya dapat mendengar suara merdunya yang bagaikan nyanyian para malaikat. Dan dengan senang hati, ia memamerkan suaranya. Semua mencintainya, mencintai suaranya. Tua, muda, wanita maupun pria, semua bertekuk lutut saat mendengar ia melantunkan lagu. Kyuhyun bangga, ia menikmati bagaimana orang – orang terobsesi dengan suaranya.

Namun, semua itu tidak berlangsung selamanya. Kyuhyun merasakan sakit dan panas dilehernya, tenggorokannya seperti terbakar. Sebanyak apapun ia meminum air, tidak sedikit pun dapat melegakan tenggorokannya. Perlahan, ia kehilangan suara merdunya, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengurung diri dikamar apartemennya. Ia menolak semua pekerjaan yang ditawarkan untuknya. Hingga dunia merasa kehilangan, para penggemarnya mulai berkumpul dan menuntut ia keluar dan memperdengarkan suara indahnya. Tertekan. Kyuhyun sungguh tertekan dengan segala permintaan yang mendesaknya. Orang – orang memenuhi lorong apartemennya. Mereka merasa akan menjadi gila kapan saja jika tidak mendengar suaranya. Dan dalam keadaan terdesak itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa duduk didepan cermin dengan wajah dibasahi air mata. Ia mendongak saat mendengar suara yang tidak dikenalnya.

“Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak menyangka keinginan mu menjadikan dunia terobsesi dengan suara mu adalah kebahagiaan terpendam mu. Bukankah itu perilaku sombong? Manusia tidak boleh sombong, kau harus ingat itu”

“Si, siapa kau…?”

Mendengar suara serak itu, menghasilkan senyuman diwajahnya. Ia tahu betapa pemuda dihadapannya ini mencintai suaranya sendiri. Namun, itu adalah kejahatan yang tak termaafkan karena telah mengubah penduduk _Wonderland_ menjadi pecandu dari suara merdu tersebut. Ia pun meletakkan sebuah pistol diatas tangan kiri pemuda tersebut, sebelum menyentuh bahu kiri milik pemuda itu.

“Aku? Aku yang mengundang mu kesini, melalui mimpi kecil yang ku tiupkan sebagai bunga tidur mu. Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa ini adalah _Wonderland_? Tapi sekarang itu tidak penting. Dan, ku rasa, sudah waktunya kau mengakhiri semua ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Ku harap kau tidak melupakan ku”

Ia terkekeh pelan melihat pemuda itu menangis sembari berusaha mengontrol tangan kirinya yang kini bergerak sendiri mengacungkan pistol di pelipis kirinya. Lalu ia berbalik, melangkah pergi tepat setelah bunyi pelatuk yang ditarik telah terlepas diikuti suara debuman pelan dari tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia tertawa saat kembali ke tempatnya dan melihat sedikit goresan tinta merah mengotori lembaran milik Cho Kyuhyun. Namun, segera ia timpa dengan pena bertinta biru untuk menutup cerita dilembaran tersebut.

“Dia yang bagaikan mawar, mati ditembak oleh kegilaannya sendiri. Dari darahnya, Cho Kyuhyun menumbuhkan setangkai mawar merah, yang perlahan layu dan dicintai oleh semua orang pada masanya”

* * *

Setelah menyamankan duduknya, ia meraih pena lain, dengan tinta hijau. Tangannya lalu bergerak membuka lembaran ketiga, kali ini gambar ‘club’ yang menghias lembaran tersebut. Ia segera menerbangkan mimpi kecil tersebut pada seseorang yang tepat, lagi. Seorang pria dengan wajah tampan sekaligus cantik yang dikagumi semua orang didesanya, Kim Heechul. Pria yang selalu bermimpi ingin menjadi seorang raja. Bertopang dagu, kali ini ia ingin melihat, bagaimana pria itu menghidupkan mimpinya.

Heechul mengernyit saat ia berjalan keluar dari hutan dan menemukan sebuah kota tradisional. Kota ini cukup ramai, tidak seperti desa tempat ia berasal, dimana hampir semua penduduknya adalah peternak atau petani dan keadaan desanya cukup lenggang. Jalanan kota dipenuhi oleh para pedagang, mulai dari penjual makanan hingga barang antik, semua ada disana. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu toko yang menjual batu mulia. Niat awalnya, ia ingin bertanya apa nama kota ini dan dimana letaknya. Namun, penjual batu mulia tersebut seperti terhipnotis dengan dirinya dan membiarkan ia mengambil perhiasan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Saat melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toko tersebut, beberapa orang mulai memperhatikannya. Mereka terpesona dengan kesempurnaan parasnya, cantik dan tampan di satu waktu. Hingga seseorang bertanya, apakah dirinya adalah penguasa negeri itu. Tentu saja Heechul membenarkan, ketika mengetahui bahwa penduduk disana sama sekali tidak mengenal penguasa mereka. Dalam waktu singkat, ia mendirikan kerajaannya sendiri. Ia menikahi beberapa orang putri, bahkan pangeran dari kerajaan lain. Semuanya tampak sempurna, karena penduduk yang mencintainya dan harta kerajaan yang berlimpah. Namun, tentu saja semua itu tidak berlangsung lama. Heechul sadar bahwa ia mulai menua, putri dan pangeran yang dinikahinya, perlahan berubah menjadi buruk rupa di matanya, mengingatkan ia yang juga sudah tak muda lagi.

Kerutan di kedua sudut matanya, adalah awal dimana ia mulai mengurung diri didalam kastilnya. Ia tidak memperbolehkan siapa pun masuk, kecuali pelayanan yang akan membersihkan kamarnya. Heechul bahkan tidak peduli saat satu persatu istrinya menutup usia, begitu juga dengan suaminya, hingga hanya ia sendiri serta pelayan yang berada di kastil tersebut. Ia gemetar saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, kulitnya menampakkan keriput dibeberapa bagian. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari penangkal dari usia tuanya. Apapun ia lakukan, meminum darah perawan, memakan jantung bayi yang baru lahir, hingga membaca tentang sihir hitam. Berakhir ketika seseorang dengan surai sehitam arang dan bermata tajam, datang menghadap padanya.

Seseorang itu menawarkan sebuah cairan yang dapat menghentikan penuaannya, namun ia harus membayar harganya, yang menurut seseorang itu, cukup mahal. Heechul tidak peduli. Ia memberikan orang tersebut berpuluh kantong emas, yang anehnya tidak diambil. Seseorang itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Heechul yang tenggelam dalam kebingungannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera meneguk habis cairan tersebut, dan detik berikutnya saat ia melihat kearah cermin, ia tersenyum lebar. Ia kembali muda, walau dengan kulit yang lebih pucat. Kepercayaan dirinya kembali, ia sekali lagi keluar untuk menyapa rakyatnya. Sayang sekali, kebahagiaannya itu tidak berlangsung lama. Beberapa bulan kemudian, ia terbangun karena menghirup bau busuk. Seperti bau bangkai daging manusia.

Alangkah terkejutnya Heechul saat melihat daging di kakinya mulai membusuk. Ketakutan merambatinya. Ia kembali mengurung diri di kastil. Tubuhnya terus membusuk, bagaikan tubuh yang tak bernyawa, dan hanya wajahnya saja yang tak berubah. Barulah saat itu ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan seseorang yang menawarkannya cairan awet muda dulu. Ia berpikir, ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, selama wajahnya tetap sempurna, Heechul sudah cukup puas.

Ia yang memperhatikan keyakinan milik Kim Heechul, hanya bisa terkekeh kecil dan sedikit kagum. Pena bertinta hijau miliknya ia angkat untuk menutup kisah dari seorang tamunya lagi, sebelum kembali menyimpan pena tersebut didalam laci mejanya. Ia tahu Kim Heechul tidak akan pernah melupakannya selama masih memerintah di _Wonderland_.

“Sementara ketakutan dengan tubuhnya yang membusuk, Kim Heechul terus memerintah dari singgasana kerajaannya”

* * *

Lembaran keempat ia buka. Kali ini ia punya ide yang sedikit unik. Menggoreskan tinta berwarna kuning diatas lembaran tersebut, ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat gambar ‘heart’ yang baru saja ia buat. Sempurna. Sekarang, ia siap mengirimkan mimpi kecil itu pada tamu berikutnya. Kakak beradik Lee adalah tujuannya. Hanya terpaut satu tahun. Si kakak yang pintar, Lee Hyukjae, dan si adik yang keras kepala, Lee Donghae. Kakak beradik yang terlibat cinta terlarang.

Mereka berdua tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa sampai didepan hutan tersebut. Yang Hyukjae tahu, ia melihat adiknya datang membawa sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang disegel dengan cap lilin berwarna kuning berbentuk hati. Saat ia membaca isinya, itu adalah sebuah undangan pesta minum teh kerajaan yang diadakan di taman mawar milik kerajaan bernama _Wonderland_. Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang memiliki paras sempurna bak malaikat yang tak lekang di makan usia. Awalnya, Hyukjae tidak tertarik sama sekali dan ingin melarang agar sang adik tidak pergi ke pesta tersebut. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan ‘mempersatukan’ tubuh mereka. Namun, rumor tentang raja dari kerajaan tersebut lah yang membuat ia ingin pergi untuk melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, apakah Kim Heechul memang memiliki paras seindah dan sesempurna yang diceritakan.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, bergandengan tangan, masuk kedalam hutan. Ada karpet merah yang Donghae yakini telah dipersiapkan oleh kerajaan agar ia dan kakaknya tidak tersesat. Sebenarnya, Donghae tidak tertarik dengan pesta minum teh yang diadakan kerajaan. Awalnya, ia berharap sang kakak akan menolak pergi dan mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua didalam kamar mereka. Berpelukan dan saling menghisap bibir satu sama lain, hingga kedua tangan mereka ikut bergerak dalam cumbuan yang mereka inisiasi. Namun, rumor tentang penyanyi dengan suara seindah mawar, sukses menarik minatnya. Ia penasaran dengan suara Cho Kyuhyun yang konon katanya, mampu menjadikan pendengarnya candu akan suara bagaikan alunan harpa surga tersebut. Dan ia butuh bukti dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan memasuki hutan tersebut, mengikuti karpet merah yang terbentang sepanjang jalan. Ada saat dimana mereka harus melewati beberapa gerbang yang dihiasi tanaman rambat serta mawar merah dan biru. Terkadang, ada saatnya mereka bergantian menggendong karena lelah berjalan. Mereka berpikir, kenapa kastil kerajaan _Wonderland_ tak kunjung tampak. Hyukjae berniat untuk kembali saja dan keluar dari hutan tersebut yang bagaikan tak berujung, tidak peduli lagi dengan rumor tentang sang raja. Hyukjae merasakan sesuatu yang janggal selama perjalanan mereka, entah mengapa terasa seperti jebakan. Namun, Donghae yang keras kepala, tidak setuju dengan pemikiran sang kakak. Rasa penasarannya lebih tinggi, Donghae memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang membeku. Selama mereka berdua hidup, mereka tidak pernah terpisah.

Donghae menggerutu kesal, ia heran mengapa Hyukjae terlalu berpikiran buruk. Tak sampai sepuluh menit berjalan, sebuah dinding dengan pintu gerbang baja berwarna hitam, tampak berdiri kokoh hanya sepuluh meter didepannya. Saat ia berjalan mendekat, ia bisa melihat simbol hati berwarna kuning yang cukup besar, berada ditengah gerbang tersebut. Donghae tersenyum lebar, ia berlari menuju pintu gerbang tersebut dengan semangat. Ia bersyukur karena tidak mengikuti keputusan sang kakak, walaupun ia sedih karena mereka harus berpisah. Baru saja tangannya menyentuh gerbang tersebut, ia merasakan seseorang mencengkram pundaknya. Tidak kuat, namun cukup untuk membuat ia berbalik dan menatap orang yang melakukannya.

Seketika, jeritan Donghae menggema. Air matanya tumpah dan wajahnya sarat akan ketakutan melihat siapa yang berdiri didepannya sekarang. Lee Hyukjae dengan wajah penuh luka sayatan, bahkan sisi kiri wajahnya berlumuran darah, serta pakaian yang robek dibeberapa bagian, memperlihatkan memar bercampur bekas darah. Donghae segera mendekap sang kakak dan membawanya dalam gendongan, bersusah payah ia mendorong pintu gerbang tersebut dengan punggungnya hingga terbuka, lalu berlari melewati baja hitam itu. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Puing – puing sisa tempat tinggal penduduk yang hangus terbakar, memenuhi sejauh mata memandang. Tidak ada satu bangunan pun tersisa. Bahkan kastil besar yang seharusnya berdiri kokoh sebagai tempat tinggal sang raja, sudah runtuh dan nyaris rata dengan tanah. Seketika ia sadar akan sesuatu, Hyukjae benar. Firasat sang kakak selama ini benar adanya. Donghae nyaris saja jatuh terduduk, namun suara seseorang yang tak ia kenal, membuatnya mengokohkan kedua tungkai kakinya. Ia mendekap Hyukjae erat dalam gendongannya sebelum melihat kearah asal suara.

“Siapa kau?! Apa kau yang telah menjebak ku dan kakak ku?!”

“Aku? Aku yang mengundang kalian kesini, melalui mimpi kecil yang ku tiupkan sebagai bunga tidur kalian. Perkenalkan, aku adalah penggerak roda kecil kebahagiaan yang manusia sebut sebagai mimpi, panggil aku Yesung. Aku tidak menjebak kalian, aku benar – benar mengundang kalian berdua untuk ikut pesta minum teh bersama kami~!”

Ia tersenyum lebar melihat tamu barunya yang tampak ketakutan. Ia sungguh tertarik dengan salah satu dari dua bersaudara Lee itu. Si pintar Lee Hyukjae yang nyaris berhasil kabur dari cengkramannya. Tentu saja Yesung tidak menerima kegagalan dalam bentuk apapun. Apa lagi jika tamunya pergi sebelum ‘mencicipi’ keindahan dari _Wonderland_. Ia terpaksa memaksa si sulung Lee untuk kembali pada adiknya, walaupun itu berarti ia harus membebaskan Choi Siwon yang haus darah dan mencoba untuk menebas kepala milik Lee Hyukjae. Perlahan, ia berjalan maju kearah Lee Donghae yang melangkah mundur. Ia terkekeh pelan dan duduk diatas sebuah puing bangunan yang cukup besar, tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam namun sarat akan ketakutan dari si bungsu Lee.

“Lihatlah, yang lain sudah berkumpul disini. Kami hanya menunggu kalian berdua sebelum memulai pesta minum teh kita. Yang Mulia Kim Heechul sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan halaman belakang kastilnya, dan Cho Kyuhyun juga akan bernyanyi untuk memeriahkan pesta. Jangan takut dengan pengganggu, karena kita memiliki Panglima Choi yang akan melindungi kita. Bagaimana, Lee Donghae? Apa kau tidak percaya juga?”

Yesung mengecup punggung tangan milik Kim Heechul yang berdiri disampingnya, tangan tersebut tampak hitam kehijauan serta mengeluarkan bau busuk. Walaupun paras indah itu tetap sama sempurnanya, namun kedua mata itu hanya memandang kosong ke depan, seolah sudah tak ada lagi jiwa yang menghuni raga tersebut. Ia juga mengelus perlahan surai coklat eboni milik Cho Kyuhyun, yang saat ini sedang duduk disampingnya dengan kepala menyandar dibahunya. Wajah manis itu tampak pucat, tak ada rona kehidupan disana, bagaikan mayat hidup. Tentu saja pelipis yang bolong karena bekas tembakan, masih tampak jelas disana.

“Ka, kau gila! Kami tidak akan bergabung bersama kalian!”

“Ya ampun, sayang sekali. Sikap mu yang tidak sopan itu, patut diberi pelajaran. Mungkin, setelah Panglima Choi memberi mu sedikit ‘pengertian’, kau akan mengerti seperti Lee Hyukjae”

Senyuman manisnya, seketika berubah menjadi seringai kejam. Dengan sekali jentikan jari, suara besi diseret diatas tanah, terdengar. Choi Siwon dengan kedua mata memerah dan bibir yang sibuk menggumam sesuatu, datang dari arah belakangnya. Tubuh itu tampak kotor, bagai baru keluar dari timbunan tanah makam, sedikit terseok berjalan menuju kakak beradik didepannya. Yesung tertawa saat melihat Donghae nyaris menjatuhkan sang kakak, sebelum berlari ketakutan dan pergi dari sana. Ia lalu mengeluarkan buku tebal miliknya, membuka lembaran keempat, dan segera menutup kisah kedua tamunya yang cukup unik tersebut dengan pena bertinta kuning.

“Namun, mereka tidak pernah terbangun dari mimpi mereka. Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae, selamanya terjebak di _Wonderland_ ”

* * *

Ia tersenyum lebar menatap tiap lembaran yang sudah terisi dengan kisah masing – masing tamunya. Untuk sekarang, ia cukup senang dengan kelima orang yang akan terus mengingatnya. Walaupun itu dalam mimpi buruk mereka. Mimpi buruk yang tak akan pernah berakhir. Ia terkekeh geli dengan pemikirannya. Sebelum menutup buku tebal bersampul coklat tersebut, ia menorehkan beberapa kata menggunakan pena bertinta putih diatas lembar kelima yang berwarna hitam.

.

_“Thanks for ‘you’. This is not the end, my dear human”_

_._

* * *

END

**Author's Note:**

> Ini terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid - 'Alice Human Sacrifice'. Dengan penambahan dan sedikit perubahan, jadilah fiksi ini.


End file.
